Legacy
by Fantasy4all
Summary: Philip Michael Lester is a young prince with a heart for adventure. With his older brother first in line for the English throne, Philip is free to explore the countryside. That is until he meets commoner Daniel James Howell and everything changes. (Possibly multi-chapter later, rating subject to change.)


A.N. Hey guys this is just a quick phan one-shot that I've had in my head for a while. If you like it let me know and I might turn it into a longer fic. Enjoy!

Prince Philip rode for miles, followed by a band of other nobles and guards, throughout the countryside of England. His horse Hadlee had been bred especially for the royal family and she had never led him astray yet. Philip sat poised at the front of the pack, just a few paces from his royal guard Thomas, in whom his complete trust lay. Thomas usually stuck close to Philip's side, partly out of protective nature, partly out of a sense of adventure he shared with the young prince. As Hadlee galloped away farther and farther into a more heavily wooded area, Philip and Thomas began to lose sight of the others in their entourage.

"Your Highness," Thomas remarked, "Perhaps we should allow the others to catch up to us." The guard shot a few quick looks behind him, realizing the rest of their party had completely disappeared from sight. The prince slowed his horse to graceful trot.

"You're right, of course. But I've never been this far out before. Is there a town near by?" He asked, pushing a lock of dark hair out of his bright blue eyes.

"Yes, according to the map your father gave us, there should be a river fairly close and eventually a town called Aristdale."

"I'm not sure I want to go back yet Thomas. Could we venture just a bit further and explore the town?" Philip asked, knowing full well he didn't need permission but showing the elder man respect by asking anyways.

"It's getting darker and darker by the minute, sir, I'm of the opinion we should meet up with the others and return to the palace. Besides, Hadlee looks tired." Philip stroked his horse's mane gently, slowing her to a stop as he did so. Thomas followed suit and soon the two horses reached a halt at the mouth of a river.

"Why don't we let the horses have a rest here," the prince said dismounting Hadlee and removing her reins, "It'll be easier to make the trip back if they get a drink of water first."

"Excellent point your Highness, I'm sure the others will catch up soon." Thomas said.

Thomas was entrusted with watching the horses as Prince Philip wanted to explore the clearing further and record it on his personal map. Philip drew the dingy piece of parchment from his satchel.

"I'll stay within the clearing Thomas, don't worry." Philip smiled at the worried look on his friend's face. He pulled at the dark cloak around his shoulders and lifted the hood to his head, tightening it's drawstring.

Philip followed the river as far as he dared and sat down on a large rock. As he began to sketch the scenery around him the prince heard a sharp snap. At first he thought nothing of it and continued to sketch but the noise sounded again, this time so loud he dropped his map in shock.

"Is that you Thomas?" Philip asked into the cold evening air. There was no reply. Surely if it were Thomas or one of his other comrades, they would have spoken up by now. Philip waited for the noise to snap again until he got up from the rock. The prince came to the conclusion that it must be a dangerous animal. Slowly he walked backwards toward the direction he came from, sweat now forming on his brow. One more snap sounded and this time Philip froze. He didn't dare move until the creature revealed itself.

"Sorry if I scared you." It was a young man's voice coming from behind a cluster of trees. The man stepped out into the last sliver of light in the sky and Philip relaxed instantly. "You looked so peaceful sitting there; I didn't mean for you to get up." The young man had shaggy brown hair and deep dimples that Philip noticed as a blush spread over his face.

"It's alright, really I should be going anyways." The prince moved as if to leave but he couldn't look away from the taller man's eyes.

"Wait, before you go, what is it you were sketching?" The man took a few steps closer to Philip.

"Oh it's nothing important, just a map. I like to explore the country a bit and it helps me see where I've been." Philip could feel the other man's breath now as he showed him the map. He locked eyes with Philip again and smiled.

"It's exquisitely detailed. Why you must have been everywhere! And even the palace is here." As the man ran his fingers across the map, Philip beamed with pride at the praise of his work.

"It's not very professional or anything," Philip rubbed his neck, "and I haven't truly been everywhere. I'd like to visit Aristdale though, when I find the time."

"I'm from Aristdale actually. Born and raised. If you like I could show you around the town. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Portsmouth originally." Philip conveniently left out the part living at the castle. "But it's getting awfully dark. Perhaps another time, erh-?"

"My name's Daniel."

"Well then perhaps another time Daniel." As much as the prince wanted to stay he knew Thomas would soon come looking for him and for some reason he didn't want Daniel to know he had a personal guard looking after him.

"Wait, you never told me your name." Daniel inquired.

"Philip. Just Philip." The older man reached out to shake his hand and felt a small shock run through his body at the touch. Daniel visibly jumped too.

"What the bloody hell?" But before he could breathe another word the sound of horse hooves thundered next to them.

"Your Highness. We must leave immediately." Thomas held out his hand to help Philip onto Hadlee's back.

"Your Highness?" Daniel looked impossibly more confused than a minute ago but all Philip could do was comply. He looked sheepishly at his new acquaintance as he mounted his horse.

"It was good to meet you Daniel. Hopefully we'll see each other again when I come to Aristdale." Philip was now ready to go and Thomas' horse began to turn around.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Daniel bowed, suddenly aware of his manners. But the look of confusion stayed plastered on his face even as the other men rode off.

As Philip, Thomas, and now the others from their group made the journey back the sky grew dark. They stopped to camp out just outside the city of Portsmouth where the palace stood tall across a valley. At the edge of the forest the small camp of men was silent except for the occasional snore and crickets calling into the night. Philip lie awake on his mat for hours more, wondering what had happened when he shook hands with the strange man from earlier. Who was he? Why had he been in the clearing all by himself? And most often he drifted back to wondering what the shock was between them. Soon sleep found the prince too and the night consumed him with dreams of a brown haired boy and a chance encounter.


End file.
